


Tenebrescence

by MythosMeta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, In chapter 2, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythosMeta/pseuds/MythosMeta
Summary: verse 2 but cooler. i miss when ppl knew how to have funedit: only changed the chapter title





	1. Chapter 1

Ignis was visiting Altissia, relaxing in a special hotel room with a very special someone. They were out on a balcony having some white wine that no one cared to admit was to indulge Ravus’s need for both sweets and alcohol. Neither of them were eager to break the comfortable silence just yet. Lost in his own thoughts, Ignis reminisced about the events that lead them to this point.  


He’d been shocked by the 'Need a hand?' from just over his shoulder as the magitek soldier he was facing collapsed. As he followed Ravus through the ruins, he couldn’t help but stare. At all of him. The man cut a striking figure at over 7 ft tall with a filigree metal arm and one of his eyes bright purple. He wondered at the time, about a High Commander being so pastel and, well, pretty.  


“Quickly, quietly,” Ravus had said.  


“I know!” Ignis snapped. “I know how to be stealthy.”  


“Is that so.” It wasn’t a question. “I must have imagined the obvious way your gaze lingers,” and a glimpse of the boy from Fenestala Manor peeked out in the wink he threw over his shoulder.  


It was a silly jab, and had irritated Ignis at the time. Ravus must have seen something he liked in that because it only made him drop his fancy speech and act out more. Ignis tried to maintain a stony countenance, so much so that he’d often dipped into hostility. Their goal was quite a serious thing, after all. But the more Ravus chattered during their short breaks, the more stupid jokes he started, the more human he let himself be… Ignis couldn’t help but crack a few smiles. Particularly when Ravus’s hair fluffed up from his own static electricity. It felt good to laugh in those hard times. It felt like being on the road with the others. Until it didn’t.  


He doesn’t know when his feelings changed. That evening they spent together was so short in the grand scheme of The Prophecy. Even now Ignis had only known him for a year, though he feels the years when he didn’t know him were a lifetime away. It made sense, he supposed; they spent every day since at each other’s sides, hunting and prophesying and whatever else they found to do in the dark. Today was the anniversary of their momentous, if difficult, official meeting.  


Ignis looked at him again. Ravus was leaning over the railing, seemingly surveying the state of Altissia’s early rebuilding. A lock of his hair, ethereal in the moonlight and just passing his shoulders now, had slipped over his forehead and rested between his wine-bright eyes. His jaw was unclenched for once, leaving his lips in a distracting part. The glass in his lax hand was beginning to slip.  


Ignis leaned over the scant inches between them to interlace their fingers about the stem. In reverence to the long quiet, he whispered.  


“Careful.”  


“Hm?” Ravus hummed tiredly. That put Ignis back at normal, unimpressed volume.  


“Have you been quiet this whole time because you were half asleep?”  


“What? Oh. I suppose I was.”  


“Wow. Here I was thinking important thoughts.”  


“Like what?”  


Ignis’s brain unhelpfully pointed out that he was just romanticizing him, all the memories of them together, and was about to fantasize about their future domesticity.  


“Nothing! Nevermind.” He pulled away and set down the empty glass in a huff.  


“You’re being weird again.” Ravus smiled, and surely it was infuriating on purpose. “Something sappy? The scenery here _is _kind of romantic.”  
__

____

Another memory popped up unbidden, one of Prompto making the same comment when they were here and the resulting homoromantic teasing. Ignis was happy to participate back then, but the thought of saying the same to Ravus made him flush down to his collar. And of course he noticed. The corners of his lips ticked up into smug bastard territory.  


“Really? For me? Do tell,” he intoned in a way that made Ignis want to go back to punching him, and leaned over him in a way that caused his treacherous skin to blush twice as hard.  


“You,” Ignis grit out through another smile he tried to fight, “are the worst.”  


Ravus scoffed but began to quickly sober thereafter. His mood, not his intoxicated state. He was still a sleepy drunk. Ignis took this as well as Ravus’s elbow and ushered him inside towards the bed. It was real night anyway, and they tried to stay in normal hours to be ready for the return of the sunlight. Whenever that would be.  


Ravus flopped down on the bed, his coat billowing out before deflating around him in a way that strangely reminded Ignis of this adorable video Prompto showed him once of a rabbit relaxing so much it appeared to flatten like a fuzzy pancake. Then the moment passes and Ravus started unlatching everything to remove his prosthetic. Ignis moved to gently untie the big soft braid keeping most of his hair in check. The armor and coat clatted to the floor and then peace was restored. He thought Ravus might be asleep when he suddenly spoke again, muffled against the sheets.  


“I know you’re worried, but you should just tell them. About us.”  


Ignis remembers when Gladio had him try alcohol when he turned 21. He also remembers telling him his embarrassing but painfully true romantic hopes and dreams starting with 'Unfortunately… men hot' and continuing 'I fantasize about having a dramatic, emotionally charged duel at sunset' and most damningly 'My type? Is vampires an answer?' which Ravus would make fun of him for if he knew he associated him with sexy vampire tropes and Gladio would make fun of him for if he knew they were together.  


“I… don’t think I’m ready.” And maybe in a few more years Gladio will have forgotten about that.  


Ravus finally turned his head to the side and meets his eyes.  


”Is this because I tried to kill you once? Because I actually wasn’t, I was just trying to get you to talk about that serious stuff I needed to say without making fun of me for crying. And I’m definitely much stronger and more charming than that usually. Right?”  


Ignis gives him what he wants: a laugh.  


“Even more charming without the formal vocabulary. It helps when I’m trying not to be worried about fraternizing with an older foreign royal who likes to do bad things.”  


Then a substantial weight pinned him to the bed.  


“Bad things, huh?”  


When will the accursed flashbacks end. The position forced him to think back again, and he remembered that time Ravus picked him up to jump a rooftop and it occurred to Ignis that a normal grown man weighed nothing to him and he was suddenly finding it very difficult to breathe against his prominent pecs.  


Perhaps some things will never change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for dumb jokes i wanted to make. and a tense change

Noctis wakes without fanfare. He, Prompto, Gladio, and Aranea are gathered at the Hunter base in Hammerhead.

“Hey guys, I’m old and the gods suck what did I. Uh...miss…?”

And just in time to see Ignis roll up on a motorcycle with slicked greaser hair, no gloves, and no glasses to distract from his abundant scars. There’s a sylleblossom behind is ear and he’s wearing Ravus’s ratty old jacket and also Ravus, sans coat, who’s casually draped around him on the backseat. Ignis clears his throat against the painful silence.

“Okay. So. I can explain.”

Prompto pipes up, _“Please. _We don’t see you in person for so long and you show up like…? I don’t even know what’s going on here. Where did you get a bike?”__

“I have to drive Ravus’s motorcycle _that he stole _because he can’t navigate anything besides his airship, which he drives like a maniac to his extremely loud, weird music.”__

_____ _

____

____

__

“Cabinet Man is _art,” _Ravus mutters into his shoulder.__

____

____

__

__

__“Someday I’ll teach him to drive a car but not until I’m sure he won’t run anyone over by accident. Or on purpose.”_ _

__“Wonderful,” Gladio grouses, “another loose cannon. First Prompto comes to me saying Aranea is his new big sister and we should all be a big happy family. Now you wanna bring the other stabby vampire who wanted to kill us into the fold.”_ _

Ignis winces while Noctis shoves Gladio aside to make his own accusations. “So you’re _a thing? _Specs, I can’t believe it. You’re aging backwards. You’re the unruly teen you warned us about.”__

____

____

__

__

__“Yeah!” Prompto jumps on the proverbial dogpile. “Wow Iggy, you went full punk bad boy. Dating a delinquent and everything.”_ _

__Somehow this is the part Ravus wants to address. “I’m actually a war criminal.”_ _

__Ignis elbows him. “Stop making it worse!”_ _

__“What? Aren’t you tired of being nice?”_ _

__That makes Aranea cackle like a witch. “Yeah, go apeshit. Maybe you’d chill out if you just bone already.”_ _

__And Ravus is too eager to play along. He raises his voice for this bit, choking it out through his own laughter, “BOOOONNNE?! How DARE you, Aranea Highwind. I was your SUPERIOR OFFICER-”_ _

__Ignis cuts them all off, going shrill with the effort of talking above them and struggling not to laugh himself, “We’re- I’m NOT- stop guessing what happened before I can tell you!”_ _

Gladio butts in with a poor imitation of Ignis’s voice, “I’ll tell you what happened. This is Ravus I met him two hours ago at the H&M and he’s _the one.”_

____

____

__

__

__That’s when Ignis stops pretending to have dignity. “You don’t know it was that fast,” he argues half-heartedly._ _

__“It was,” his own lover betrays._ _

__And so the group hazing was complete and all these clowns could live happily ever after._ _


End file.
